<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hard-earned by phorie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469434">hard-earned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phorie/pseuds/phorie'>phorie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chastity Device, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phorie/pseuds/phorie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sombra?" Brigitte’s nose crinkles as she peers into the camera. It’s cute. "Is that you?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"No," Sombra says, "it's the other mysterious stranger who controls how and when you get to come."</i>
</p>
<p>[consensual D/s, orgasm denial, exhibitionism, sub!Brigitte]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brigitte Lindholm/Original Male Character(s), Brigitte Lindholm/Sombra | Olivia Colomar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hard-earned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Congratulations! You get to come!</i>
</p>
<p>Sombra watches Brigitte frown as the message flashes up on her screen. She glances around, as though Sombra spends her time lurking in the lockers in an Overwatch base, but jumps when the call icon appears on screen.</p>
<p>She answers instantly and Sombra smiles when Brigitte's flushed face appears on her screen. Security cameras are useful for keeping tabs but she much prefers having a good view.</p>
<p>"Sombra?" Brigitte’s nose crinkles as she peers into the camera. It’s cute. "Is that you?"</p>
<p>"No," Sombra says, "it's the other mysterious stranger who controls how and when you get to come."</p>
<p>Brigitte sighs. She fidgets in her seat, thighs pressed together, and Sombra leans back in her chair, resting her feet on her desk. “Show me.”</p>
<p>Brigitte’s cheeks go pleasantly pink but she doesn’t hesitate when she stands up and pushes her pants and panties down, revealing the chastity device nestled between her thighs. </p>
<p>It’s a fun invention, a combination of hard light and Sombra’s own tech, that fits neatly over the pussy (or cock) of whoever wants to indulge in this kind of play with her. For a bunch of alleged good guys, a lot of the members of Overwatch have been all too willing to be at Sombra’s mercy but today she’s in the mood for paying some attention to Brigitte. </p>
<p>The device is programmed not to inhibit most bodily functions but in Brigitte’s case, it stops her from receiving any kind of stimulation against her clit or inserting more than a finger or two inside herself. </p>
<p>The small pink triangle stays in place as she asks Brigitte, “How many days has it been now?”</p>
<p>Brigitte tugs her clothes back up as she sits down, her face in view of the camera again. “Nineteen.”</p>
<p>“Nineteen?” Sombra makes a scoffing noise. “I think you can make it to twenty.”</p>
<p>She reaches out as if to end the call but grins when Brigitte’s eyes go wide. “No, please-”</p>
<p>“Relax, Lindholm,” Sombra says, laughing. “It’s your turn. You’re going to have to work for it though.”</p>
<p>That’s the other side of these deals: Sombra is a kind and benevolent domme but she doesn’t believe in giving anything away for free. It varies from person to person what kind of price she demands, based on their limits and preferences, but Brigitte is one of her more adventurous playmates.</p>
<p>There’s a look of determination on Brigitte’s face when she nods. “What do I have to do?”</p>
<p>“A trade,” Sombra says. “I’ll let you come once you’ve made two other people come.”</p>
<p>Brigitte’s mouth falls open. “I-”</p>
<p>“Put your earpiece in,” Sombra orders. “I want to listen while you’re slutting it up around the base.”</p>
<p>Brigitte complies, still looking slightly panicked when she says, “How- Who am I-”</p>
<p>“It’s your choice,” Sombra says cheerfully. “You’re welcome to go find two people you really want to hook up with.” Her grin turns teasing. “Or you can head down to the underpass now and suck the dicks of the two techs waiting there for you. Your call.”</p>
<p>Brigitte blinks. “Techs?”</p>
<p>“You know how last year I made you go through a list of all the staff in every Overwatch base and tell me which ones you’d sleep with?”</p>
<p>Her face reddens again. “I thought that was just-”</p>
<p>“To humiliate you while you got yourself off, yep,” Sombra says. “That too, but I also made notes. And the two guys down there are both on your list, both clean, and both sufficiently discreet.”</p>
<p>She decides not to mention the insurance she has on hand in case either man feels their discretion failing them at any point.</p>
<p>Sombra checks her notes. “They’re mechanics, I think? Uh, Alvarez and Clark. They seem pretty hot — tall, muscular, nice eyes.” She grins. “Just your type.”</p>
<p>Brigitte’s cheeks are scarlet when she mumbles, “I know who they are.”</p>
<p>“And?” Sombra prompts. “Is that a yes to sucking cock or do you want to go find two other people to make use of you?”</p>
<p>Brigitte shakes her head. “No. I- They’ll do.”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Sombra says. “Get going, Lindholm. Those dicks aren’t going to suck themselves.” </p>
<p>Brigitte stands up from the desk and Sombra tilts her head. “Wait. Lose the bra first.”</p>
<p>Brigitte doesn’t protest, just reaches behind her back to unhook her bra and tug it off. Her tank top is dark enough that it doesn’t actually reveal anything beneath it but the bounce of Brigitte’s tits and the telltale jut of her nipples are enough to meet Sombra’s current needs. </p>
<p>Sombra ends the call, already pulling up the cameras at the base as Brigitte exits her room. Sombra learned early on that exhibitionism is a pretty effective turn-on for Brigitte and while they’re still working up to one of Brigitte’s more extreme fantasies of being publicly fucked, Sombra’s definitely enjoying the progress.</p>
<p>Evening is setting in, darkness beginning to fall over the Gibraltar base, but there’s still plenty of people around for Brigitte to walk past. She doesn’t get any direct comments on the short trip from her room to the underpass, with most people too focused on finishing up their own work, but Sombra grins when she sees a mechanic elbow his friend and nod pointedly in Brigitte’s direction. </p>
<p>It’s nice to see Brigitte’s tits getting the attention they deserve.</p>
<p>She switches to the cameras in the nook of the underpass. She upgraded the quality just for this — Overwatch can thank her later — and she slips a hand between her own legs as she sees Alvarez and Clark leaning against the wall, looking somewhere between nervous and excited.</p>
<p>There’s a matching expression on Brigitte’s face when she enters the alcove, and it’s Clark who steps forward first. “Uh, hi, Ms Lindholm.”</p>
<p>Sombra laughs at that and says into Brigitte’s earpiece. “On your knees.”</p>
<p>Brigitte sinks down and Clark looks back at Alvarez like he can’t believe his luck.</p>
<p>“You know, you don’t need to call me Ms Lindholm,” Brigitte says, with that sincere little smile on her face, like they’re about to buy her coffee instead of fuck her mouth.</p>
<p>Alvarez steps forward beside his friend. “What, uh- What should we call you, ma’am?”</p>
<p>“Not that,” Sombra says, wrinkling her nose. The two men can’t hear her and so she issues her orders through Brigitte, “They can go with slut, bitch or whore. Your choice, Lindholm.”</p>
<p>Brigitte shivers at that but none of her determination fades when she looks up at the two men. “‘Slut’ will be fine.”</p>
<p>The men exchange stunned looks and Sombra tuts in Brigitte’s ear. “Some time this year, slut.”</p>
<p>Brigitte shuffles forward on her knees, out of sight of any passers-by, and looks at the men for permission when she reaches up to cup them through their pants. “Where should I start?”</p>
<p>They both fumble to get their dicks out at the same time. Clark is a fraction faster, stroking himself in his hand, and Brigitte reaches up to take over. She gives him a couple of quick jerks but doesn’t bother with any further preamble before taking him into her mouth. </p>
<p>The camera upgrade was worth every cent and Sombra focuses in on Brigitte as she sucks gently on the head. Clark lets out a surprised exhale when she takes him deeper but Sombra ignores him, instead watching the way Brigitte chokes slightly as she overestimates how much she can take. </p>
<p>She pulls back a fraction, keeping Clark’s dick in her mouth and wrapping her hand around the base of the shaft, and Sombra is slightly ashamed at the easy pulse of arousal that goes through her when Brigitte looks up at Clark through her lashes in open submission.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck you, Lindholm,” Sombra mutters.</p>
<p>“Fuck-” Clark groans at the same time. “God, that feels good.”</p>
<p>To Brigitte’s right, Alvarez has his cock in his hand and Sombra tuts in Brigitte’s ear. “You know there are two of them, right? You don’t get to come by being lazy.”</p>
<p>Even with the dick in her mouth, she can see the hint of a smile on Brigitte’s face as she reaches up to take Alvarez in her right hand while still working Clark’s dick with her left. It’s not her best work but when she takes Clark deeper into her mouth again, Sombra is quietly impressed with her coordination. </p>
<p>Brigitte’s talents are so wasted in Overwatch.</p>
<p>Clark curls his hands at his side, fingers twitching as if to hold Brigitte’s head then deciding better of it, and Sombra frowns. </p>
<p>“Really?” she says with a sigh. “I picked them because I needed them to be discreet, not polite.” She parts her thighs, one leg resting up on her desk as she says, “How about you give them some encouragement, hmm? Let them know how they can use you?”</p>
<p>Brigitte pulls back, not bothering to wipe away the trail of drool which stretches from Clark’s dick to her lips, and looks between the two of them as she says, “I was expecting you to be rougher.”</p>
<p>Even kneeling at their feet, there’s a challenge in her voice and Alvarez looks between her and Clark, confused. “We, uh- We didn’t know-”</p>
<p>“I thought asking you to call me ‘slut’ would be a clue,” Brigitte says with a sheepish smile. “But to be clear: you can be rough. Grab my hair, fuck my face, slap me, whatever you want. I promise, I’ll make it very clear if I’m not enjoying myself.”</p>
<p>Clark and Alvarez exchange glances again, and Sombra blinks in surprise when Alvarez says bluntly, “Pull your shirt down.”</p>
<p>Brigitte’s eyes light up and Sombra laughs. </p>
<p>“I should’ve known that would get you going,” she teases. “Do it then. Don’t keep the nice man waiting.”</p>
<p>Brigitte shifts her hips and Sombra doesn’t need to be there to know she’s wet already. She kneels up, curling her fingers around the neck of her tank top and pulling it down to expose her bare breasts to the air. Alvarez hesitates for a moment but then moves in, reaching down to give Brigitte’s tits a rough squeeze as Clark takes hold of her ponytail and guides her back towards his dick.</p>
<p>It’s hard for Sombra to decide what to focus on first. Alvarez’s hands dig into the swell of Brigitte’s tits, groping firmly enough to leave red marks against her skin, and Sombra isn’t sure whether it’s that or the dick down her throat that is making Brigitte moan. Clark seems to have gotten over his stage-fright as he works his cock deeper into Brigitte’s mouth with rough, demanding thrusts, and uses his grip on her hair to hold her in place.</p>
<p>Brigitte gasps for air whenever he pulls back, cheeks flushed and eyes wet, but she’s still smiling when Clark tugs her head back and leans down to ask, “Is this what you want, slut?”</p>
<p>Brigitte nods, breathless, but fails to stifle a cry when Alvarez lands a slap on her reddened tits. “He asked you a question.”</p>
<p>She squirms, clearly desperate to touch herself, but keeps her hands on the job when she gasps, “Yes. Thank you.”</p>
<p>She barely gets the last word out before her mouth is filled with Clark’s dick again. She takes him deep, her nose brushing against his stomach, and Sombra reaches up to play with her own breasts when she sees Alvarez close his fingers around Brigitte’s nipples and pinch harder.</p>
<p>Brigitte’s yell is muffled by Clark’s cock, and Clark himself lets out an unsubtle groan at the stimulation. “Fuck, that’s good.”</p>
<p>Alvarez straightens up, elbowing him in the ribs as he strokes his dick. “Time to share, buddy.”</p>
<p>He grips Brigitte’s hair, pulling her back off Clark’s cock and then straight down onto his own. They’re both decently well-equipped, with Clark slightly thicker and Alvarez slightly longer, but Brigitte adjusts quickly to the new intrusion as she tilts her head back to let Alvarez fuck into her mouth with shallow thrusts. </p>
<p>Clark makes an attempt at paying some attention to Brigitte’s tits, playing with her nipples roughly enough to draw another choked moan from her, but it isn’t long before his attention is solely on his own dick as he jerks it in quick, needy strokes. Brigitte cups his balls, doing her best to provide some stimulation even as Alvarez goes deep enough to rest his own sac against her chin, but from the way Clark bites his lip, he’s enjoying the show more than the touch. </p>
<p>Even by Sombra’s high standards, it’s a hell of a show. Brigitte lets herself be pulled from cock to cock, barely slowing down enough to breathe, let alone to clean herself up. Drool runs down her chin, joining the beads of sweat trickling between her breasts, and strands of hair cling to her forehead and collarbone as she keeps up the relentless pace.</p>
<p>It’s only when the sound of laughter reaches them from outside that Brigitte freezes.</p>
<p>It’s loud enough for Sombra to pick up even in the alcove and she switches to the cameras in the hallway to check they haven’t been discovered. </p>
<p>Her initial relief at the fact that the laughter doesn’t seem related to Brigitte’s current situation is soon overtaken by panic when she sees the source of the laughter. </p>
<p>Reinhardt is strolling through the underpass, with a flustered-looking technician in tow and thankfully oblivious to the fact that his colleague is half-naked and getting face-fucked less than ten feet away from him.</p>
<p>Brigitte’s eyes go wide and Sombra hushes her before she can give herself away. “Shhh. It’s okay. He doesn’t see you.”</p>
<p>Clark and Alvarez have gone still too, waiting for Reinhardt’s jovial chatter to fade, and Sombra watches Brigitte try to breathe past the length of Alvarez’s cock. </p>
<p>“Stay quiet,” Sombra orders. “Keep it in.”</p>
<p>Brigitte’s throat flutters, an aborted attempt at swallowing, and she breathes through her nose as best she can while the footsteps and conversation slowly ebb. Above her, Alvarez bites his lip to muffle his moan and Sombra lets out a sigh of relief when Reinhardt turns the corner and moves out of earshot.</p>
<p>“You good?” Sombra asks, concerned. Brigitte may have some of the most relaxed limits of the people Sombra plays with but anything involving Reinhardt or her role with him is firmly in the ’no’ column. </p>
<p>She’s relieved when Brigitte nods, pulling back to take a deep breath and nodding as she licks the spit and pre-come off her lips. “I’m fine.” </p>
<p>Her smile is shaky but genuine when she looks back up at Alvarez. “Are you going to come in my mouth any time soon, or…?”</p>
<p>Alvarez groans at that but there’s a grin on his face as he grabs her hair and sinks back past her lips. Her cheeks hollow out, head bobbing as she lets Alvarez fuck greedily into her mouth, and from the way she presses against the chastity device between her legs, the near-miss doesn’t seem to have dulled her desperation to earn an orgasm.</p>
<p>“You let him come in your mouth and you’ll be wearing that for another nineteen days,” Sombra warns. “They both come on your face. You got that, Lindholm?”</p>
<p>Brigitte moans weakly but nods. </p>
<p>“Tell them,” Sombra orders. “Wouldn’t want them getting carried away, would we?”</p>
<p>Breathing hard, Brigitte pulls back and reaches up to stroke one dick with each hand as she says, “Change of plans. I want you both to come on me.”</p>
<p>“On your <i>face</i>,” Sombra adds. “I want you to finish this looking like the slut you are.”</p>
<p>“On my face,” Brigitte repeats. She looks up at them with big, hopeful eyes and Sombra almost slips over the edge herself when she asks, “Please will you come on my face?”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah,” Clark says. </p>
<p>Alvarez seems equally enthusiastic but it’s Clark who steps forward first, jerking himself off fast enough that his release seems to be seconds away. He holds Brigitte’s hair out of habit but she angles her own face up willingly and murmurs, “Please…”</p>
<p>Sombra comes almost as soon as Clark does. </p>
<p>It doesn’t take him more than a couple more strokes to finish and Sombra’s own orgasm hits her out of nowhere at the first splatter of come over Brigitte’s upturned face. It lands in thick stripes, painting over the freckles across her nose and cheeks, and when Brigitte blinks, Sombra groans at the sight of it clumping in her eyelashes. </p>
<p>Sombra doesn’t bother to disguise the sound of pleasure that escapes her, gasping loudly into the empty room and Brigitte’s earpiece in equal measure, and as the first waves pass, she continues to rub her fingers over her clit in slow strokes when Alvarez steps up to take his turn.</p>
<p>He takes slightly longer than Clark, forcing Brigitte to hold her position on her knees as Clark’s come begins to trickle down her nose. </p>
<p>Alvarez grunts, clearly trying to stay quiet, but he can’t hold in his groan when Brigitte plants a kiss on the underside of his dick. His come mixes with Clark’s at first, then splashing lower over her lips and chin, and Brigitte stays perfectly, obediently still until every last drop has been spilled on her face.</p>
<p>“I-” Clark stammers. “That was-”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Brigitte says with a small smile. </p>
<p>The come drips from her chin as she speaks, a couple of drops landing on her bare breasts, and Alvarez stifles a sigh as he tucks himself back into his pants.</p>
<p>“Do you-” He runs a hand through his hair, awkward. “Do you need a kleenex or something or-”</p>
<p>“No,” Sombra says firmly. “It looks good on you.”</p>
<p>“No,” Brigitte echoes. “I’ll keep it for now.”</p>
<p>“Jesus,” Clark mumbles and very visibly pinches himself. “This is like something out of a goddamn dream.”</p>
<p>“You were great,” Alvarez agrees. “Really great. I mean, if you ever-”</p>
<p>Sombra rolls her eyes. “Get rid of them.”</p>
<p>“If I feel like sucking dick again, I’ll be in touch,” Brigitte says. She pulls her top back up over her sweat-slicked tits and gives them both a little nod. “Have a good evening.”</p>
<p>“Have a good-” Alvarez repeats, dreamily, but snaps out of it when Clark gives him a nudge to the shoulder. </p>
<p>Clark hustles them both out, straightening the fronts of their pants and looking decidedly suspicious, and Sombra checks the cameras to make sure they both make it in the direction of their rooms without incident before turning her attention back to Brigitte.</p>
<p>“Excellent job, Lindholm,” she says. “As soon as you get back to your room, you can come as many times as you like.”</p>
<p>Brigitte sags in relief. She pushes herself to her feet, wiping a stray glob of come off her cheek as she does so, and looks around for something to clean herself with.</p>
<p>“Ah, ah,” Sombra says. “Don’t get rid of your prize yet.”</p>
<p>Brigitte frowns. “My prize?”</p>
<p>“Trophy,” Sombra says. “Evidence. Whatever. You get to come once you made two people come, remember? You should be proud of it.”</p>
<p>Brigitte’s eyes widen as the pieces fall into place. “Oh, god-”</p>
<p>Sombra beams. Her post-orgasm contentment is replaced by a fresh ripple of interest and she leans forward to get a better look at the cameras as she orders, “Walk back to your room like that. You only get to come if it’s still on your face when you do.”</p>
<p>Brigitte looks up into one of the cameras and Sombra laughs at the expression of resignation and barely concealed arousal on her face. </p>
<p>“Come on, slut,” she teases. “Don’t tell me you’re not going to fantasize about this for the next month.”</p>
<p>“I hate you,” Brigitte mutters under her breath, but that doesn’t stop her from squaring her shoulders and taking a couple of steps out into the underpass.</p>
<p>It’s dark now, although the lights around the base are still bright enough to allow Sombra to track Brigitte’s progress easily. The workers have all gone home, save for a couple working high up on the bridge, and Brigitte keeps her eyes down as she walks briskly back up the slope towards her room. </p>
<p>The workers glance down as she passes, too high up to see the detail but not too high to miss the way the light glints off the wetness on her face, and Sombra wonders whether it’s the evening wind or the spectators which are making Brigitte’s nipples harden under her top.</p>
<p>The common areas and hallways around her room are empty — Sombra did take some precautions, after all — and Brigitte makes it back to her room unimpeded before locking the door behind her and letting out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>She looks exhausted, a combination of exertion, humiliation and anticipation, and Sombra opts not to drag it out any longer. </p>
<p>“Strip,” she tells her. “Get your favorite vibrator and set it to high.”</p>
<p>Brigitte complies without a second’s hesitation, peeling off her clothes until she’s left with just the pink triangle of Sombra’s chastity device between her thighs. </p>
<p>Sombra’s pleased but not surprised when she picks the wand, and she doesn’t keep her waiting when she says, “On the bed. Spread your legs, put that against your clit, and come as hard and fast as you can for me.”</p>
<p>The chastity device is disabled with a swipe of her finger, the hard-light triangle tumbling to the floor, but Brigitte doesn’t stop to pick it up as she makes a beeline for the bed. The buzz of the vibrator is loud in the quiet room but Brigitte doesn’t pause as she spreads her thighs and presses the head of the wand directly against her clit.</p>
<p>The reaction is instantaneous and for a second Sombra thinks the wand has actually electrocuted her until she hears Brigitte’s cry of ecstasy. She comes immediately, hips pushing up into the vibrator and back arching against the bed as she tries and fails to muffle her moans. Her legs are shaking, tremors running all the way down to her knees as wave after wave of her release rips through her. </p>
<p>Any concerns Sombra had about the vibrator being too intense are eased when Brigitte pulls in a ragged breath and then comes again, tipping her head back against the pillows as it shakes through her. The come is still drying on her face when she brings herself through the second orgasm and then into a third, and Sombra can guarantee that Brigitte won’t be the only one getting off on the memory of this evening for the next few weeks.</p>
<p>The whir of the vibrator is finally replaced by Brigitte’s heaving breaths and Sombra is silent for a moment as she watches the way Brigitte’s chest rises and falls. </p>
<p>“That-” Brigitte pauses, gasping for air. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Worth waiting nineteen days for?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.” She drops her head back against the pillow, looking over at the camera. “Although if you’d told me last year that I’d be…” She waves a hand. “Doing this and enjoying it? I might have called you crazy.”</p>
<p>Sombra grins at that. “It’s a talent, what can I say.”</p>
<p>“Do I need to put it back on?” Brigitte asks, nodding to the now-innocuous looking pink triangle. </p>
<p>“It needs to go back on by tomorrow morning,” Sombra says, “but I think you’ve earned some flexibility tonight.”</p>
<p>Brigitte beams, already reaching down between her legs again, and Sombra can’t keep the smile off her own face as she watches.</p>
<p>“Remember the rule though,” Sombra warns her. “You only get to come if all that is still on your face when you do.” </p>
<p>Brigitte groans. </p>
<p>She looks pleadingly at the camera, come clinging to her eyelashes but Sombra just laughs. “Have a good night, Lindholm. You earned it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>